


many happy returns

by dearly



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearly/pseuds/dearly
Summary: It’s been years since Jughead has gone home for the holidays. When Archie talks him into it, he finally makes the trip back to Riverdale only to come face to face with a ghost from the past.





	many happy returns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deciding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deciding/gifts).



> For jerepars/deciding who prompted: ugly Christmas sweater.

“So, let me get this straight,” he says in between the last few bites of a PB&J. “You want me to come home with you and Veronica for Christmas as your favor for helping me move?”

There’s some commotion in the background and a dog starts barking. “Vegas, shh—it’s just me.” After more shuffling of what sounds like grocery bags and then a door closing, Archie finally responds. “Yeah, and you have to go to Reggie’s party with us. I might have already told him you were coming.”

Jughead sighs into the phone, louder than necessary. While he was grateful for his friend’s muscular strength and the use of Fred’s truck to transfer his stuff across town, this felt like overkill. “I still don’t understand why I can’t just pay you back in pizza and beer like every other time we’ve done this. Besides, I really don’t think you and Fred want me sulking around the house, Scrooging around on your holiday.”

“C’mon, dude - it’s Christmas. You can’t spend it alone in New York every year. How am I supposed to enjoy it here if I know you’re stuck in that tiny apartment eating day-old take-out and researching old murder cases. That’s no way to spend your holiday break. It’s only for a couple days. Besides my dad already made up the spare room and we bought extra food so it’s actually more trouble if you _don’t_ come.”

The depressing image of his nearly empty refrigerator comes to mind and it’s then that he knows he’s already caving. 

Archie continues, this time in a softer tone. “I know it’s weird for you coming home with everything the way it is now, but you haven’t been back to Riverdale in, what, three years?” 

“Two,” Jughead answers. “For my dad’s sentencing.” Though they’d spoken on the phone a few times since, the last time he’d seen FP was in courtroom when his father was given seven years for drug trafficking and possession of an illegal weapon with a chance of parole after three. He wasn’t quite sure how he felt about his father’s possibly imminent release.

“Well, my dad’s dying to see you. He’s read all your articles - has them all printed out and everything. You can’t disappoint him now.”

If Archie starts to whine, he’s going to hang up.

Walking into his living room-slash-bedroom-slash-eating space, he considers his options as Archie keeps listing more reasons. When he starts talking about how Fred has been feeling a little down since Archie’s mom remarried, Jughead reaches his limit.

“Okay, okay. I don’t need to hear all the gory details. I mean you already kind of had me at the food mention anyway, but for Fred, my number one—and possibly only _—_ fan...I guess.” He adds another sigh for dramatic effect which Archie ignores.

“Great, man! Ronnie’s coming in a few days earlier but she’ll be busy with her parents so I can pick you up from the station whenever. Just text me when you’re on the way.”

He can’t help but grin at Archie’s enthusiasm, infectious as ever, and tosses the phone on the coffee table when he finally hangs up. Feeling struck with inspiration after the conversation, he picks up his laptop and opens the blank Word document that has been plaguing him all day.

Fred and Archie are basically family. He’s always happy to spend time with them and since Fred is busy with his business he can’t visit them in the city very often. Plus, Fred’s always been a decent cook and keeps a fully-stocked fridge _and_ he never blares Christmas music (unlike his new annoying neighbor in 2F).

Maybe a holiday in his childhood hometown wouldn’t be so bad.

 

 

 

 

The pleasant thought lasts until the precise moment when he is standing outside what appears to be a frat house with Veronica throwing some sort of colorful material at him. 

“What the hell—”

He unfolds the woolen fabric and immediately regrets the life choices that have led him to this moment.

In his hands is a bright green sweater, at least thirty years old, emblazoned with the giant face of a reindeer made of felt and metallic thread. There’s a dusting of glitter on one sleeve that doesn’t appear to be part of the original design but seems now permanently fixed to it.

He shudders.

“No. God, please do not tell me—”

Veronica snickers. As he looks up to see her eyes shining with an evil glint, she opens the buttons of her peacoat to reveal an equally garish pullover of her own. The candy cane stripe sleeves and bedazzled Christmas tree are even more amusing paired with her normal outfit of a black mini skirt, towering heels, and an ever-present strand of pearls.

“I admit, it’s not the kind of party _I_ would throw, but it’s Reggie Mantle – you can’t expect the height of class. Besides, it’s almost worth it just to see the look on your face right now.”

Dumbfounded, he turns to Archie but doesn’t receive the pitying look he was hoping for.

Archie just shrugs. “You agreed, man. Remember?”

“Just put it on, Jughead. It’s getting cold out here,” Veronica says, obviously losing her patience. She folds her arms and leans against the side of the truck. “We’ll all look ridiculous together. I mean that’s kind of the point anyways.”

He scowls at her than at Archie. “Did I ever mention how much I really despise the two of you?” He tugs his beanie further down on his forehead wishing more than ever that he was back in his tiny apartment. Alone. Why had he let Archie talk him into coming again?

“You know it isn’t very easy to find authentic ugly Christmas sweaters these days. The hipsters have really cornered the market in the city. B and I had to go to this vintage store in the suburbs that was less picked over.” She huffs. “You should be thanking me that I found you the least ugliest option available.”

“Gee, Veronica, how sweet of you,” he deadpans.

Archie straightens suddenly. “Oh shit, that reminds me. Jug, you remember Betty Cooper?” 

Betty Cooper. Just the name alone transports him back to his younger mindset—a time of innocence, friendship, and heartbreak. Scattered images from his twelve-year-old self drift around in his mind: a blonde ponytail swinging in front of him, her soothing voice comforting him on the phone, a booth at Pops with their homework scattered on the table, her smile, her laughter.

He wonders if Archie can read any of this on his face. “Yeah, of course. Why?”

“Her parents just moved back to Riverdale; they bought the Register from Mr. Castellano. She goes to Columbia now.”

“Which is how we met,” Veronica chimes in, “at a charity gala my parents were throwing. When I found out she used to live in Riverdale and knew Archie back in the day, well, it was fate. We’ve been BFFs ever since.”

Suddenly it clicks.

“Wait, Veronica, you’ve been hanging out with Betty Cooper the last few weeks? _B_ is _Betty_?”

Veronica gives him a curious look which he knows means trouble—he can practically see the wheels in her head turning—but they’re walking to the door now so she can’t elaborate for the time being. “Just put the sweater on, Rudolph.”

He groans and, hating his life, shoves the offending garment over his head. When he tries to put his coat back on, Veronica grabs it from him and hands it to Midge who greets them at the door. The girls exchange hugs while he and Archie make their way inside.

The large living room is packed with people, mostly former classmates from what he can tell, all holding red cups or bottles and wearing a wide range of colorful and hideous festivewear. There is loud Christmas pop music playing—a techno-sounding version of Jingle Bells if he dares to guess. Two couples are making out under a sprig of mistletoe near a sign that says _You better watch out_ with a picture of a horny-looking Santa.

“This is the most depressing sight I’ve ever seen in my life, Arch - and that includes the time I worked at the mall on Black Friday and witnessed two middle-aged women fighting over a TV.”

Before Archie can respond, Reggie appears around a corner wearing a Santa hat and a sweater lit with blinking lights. He gives a hug and clap on the back to each of them. “Ginger and the Grinch. _Dudes_ , it’s been way too long.”

“How’s it going, Reg?” Archie says, all good-nature and friendship. _The traitor_. When they launch into a conversation about their workout routines, Jughead makes his escape.

He ducks around groups of people he’d hoped to never see again after graduation and finds the kitchen where a makeshift bar has been set up. A sliding door is cracked open revealing more people gathered around a keg on the back deck. He breathes a sigh of relief that so far no one is attempting any handstands or other embarrassing behavior. Though he’d tried to avoid most parties in high school, he’d had enough experience to dread this brand of rowdiness. He wants to hope that since hitting adulthood people have toned down their behavior, but with Reggie as host he’s not too confident about that just yet. The next few hours for him are just about survival.

Mulling over his options, he grabs a can of Coke from the selection on the counter and wanders down a back hallway to find a distraction. The house is a painful stereotype: ragged couches, empty beer cans littering every surface, a gaming room with a ping pong table. Rolling his eyes, he’s about to give up and go find Archie when he sees movement near a bookshelf at the far end of the gaming room.

Turned away from him is a girl with shoulder-length blond hair studying a selection of CDs. She’s sipping from a plastic cup and has a hand perched on her hip in such a way that gives him déjà vu.

He hesitates on the threshold for a moment before deciding that he’s probably just going to make the situation awkward when a floorboard creaks beneath him and reveals him anyways. The girl spins around and he realizes why he’d felt drawn to her.

A moment passes as they stare at each other.

“Jughead,” Betty says softly. “Wow, I, um - it’s been awhile.”

“Uh, yeah,” he exhales. “Yeah, it has.” His thoughts are coming in rapid-fire fragments, jumping between past and present, like his brain is trying to connect the girl he knew at twelve-years-old to this beautiful woman standing before him.

Realizing he’s just standing there stupidly, he points vaguely in her direction and says the first thing that comes to mind. “You cut your hair.” _Brilliant_.

Her fingers reach up to brush the ends of the blunt cut and she laughs. “Yeah, well, I guess I’ve changed a bit in—what has it been… ten years?”

Then, her eyes drifting downward to his chest, she gasps and puts a hand on her forehead. “Oh my God, when Veronica said we had to get an extra sweater for Archie’s friend I had no idea—”

“So I have you to thank for this?” He puffs out his chest and, hand on hip, strikes a pose. “I think I pull it off quite well. Though,” he says, gesturing towards her top, “I’m a bit jealous you didn’t get me anything sequined.”

She looks down at her outfit a bit sheepishly. Her bright red sweater is covered with glittery presents that have bows made of dangling ribbons. Though with her dark jeans and ankle boots completing the look, she somehow pulls it off. It’s _cute_ , and not in the annoying ironic way.

“The 3D effect really adds something, I think,” he adds, as if studying a piece of fine art.

As she takes a sip of her drink, he notices her cheeks have turned rosy.

“Going to a Goodwill with Veronica was quite the adventure, let me tell you. I don’t even think she’d been in a Target until we met.”

“Well, considering she just called Goodwill a _vintage_ store, I can only imagine.” He widens his eyes and she shakes her head and laughs. “Speaking of Veronica, she also just told me that you guys met in the city and that you’re studying at Columbia.”

She nods, her face brightening. “Yep, in journalism. I write for the school paper which was how we met—I was covering a fundraiser for the Lodge charities. I couldn’t believe when she said she was from Riverdale and then a week later my parents decided to move back.”

“Got sick of Boston, did they?”

“Sort of. With Polly and her family in Connecticut now and me in New York, there wasn’t really anything tying them to Boston anymore. Plus, my dad is self-employed so he can work from wherever. When my mom heard the Register was for sale, well, that pretty much sealed the deal. I don’t know if you remember, but she likes being her own boss.”

“Oh, believe me, I remember.”

She lets out a breathy laugh. “She’s done a lot of freelancing for magazines and editing over the years, but the news is really where she wants to be. I just hope being in control of her own newspaper doesn’t go to her head. She gets kind of drunk on power.”

“Well, if there’s a chance that she’s about to start a second Riverdale civil war, I guess it’s safer that we’re both in New York then.” 

A strand of her hair falls loose in front of her face and she quickly tucks it behind her ear. He’s amazed how normal it feels standing here chatting with Betty, as though time hadn’t really passed at all. “So, where in New York are you?”

“I’m studying creative writing at NYU. I just moved off campus into an apartment nearby—which is actually the reason why I’m here tonight.”

She tilts her head and he explains the deal between he and Archie and then, feeling more comfortable, reveals why he hadn’t been back for so long.

“I’m sorry about your dad,” she says in a gentle voice when he’s finished.

He shrugs. “It is what it is. He got caught up with the wrong people, messed up, and had to pay for it. Jean Valjean he is not.”

She walks closer towards him and rests a hand on his upper arm, squeezing gently. “I’m glad you came, even though it wasn’t easy coming back. It’s really good to see you.”

Her green eyes are filled with such tenderness that he feels a pang in the pit of his stomach.

Before he can make any attempt at a reply, Veronica bursts into the room and nearly tackles Betty with a hug. “Girl, I’ve been looking for you. You’ve been hiding out.”

Betty smiles warmly at her friend. “Jug and I have been catching up.”

Veronica raises an eyebrow and looks back and forth at the pair of them. Jughead knows that no matter what else happens the rest of the night, he’s going to be peppered with questions later on. At even the slightest hint of a past history between two people, Veronica turns into some kind of relationship detective. It’s fascinating to watch, except when he finds himself the subject.

“Come on B, I want to you introduce, or rather re-introduce you, to everyone.”

Betty gives Jughead an apologetic look as Veronica leads her out of the room and he’s left alone to try and make sense of the feelings left swirling in his mind.

 

 

 

 

As it often happens, Jughead ends up the designated driver at the end of the evening. Except for the occasional beer, he’s never been much of a drinker. Alcoholism has run rampant in his family and he’d rather not risk it. He doesn’t mind the responsibility, really; Archie and Veronica don’t take advantage of him that often and he likes making sure they get home safely. Maybe it’s the older-brother part of him.

He follows a tipsy Archie and Veronica out into the cold night. Betty has her arm linked through Veronica’s and they are chatting animatedly about their favorite New York bakeries.

He hadn’t had another opportunity to speak with Betty privately as she’d kept getting pulled from one person to the next who had been eager to catch up on her life since leaving town. It’d been difficult to ignore Veronica’s eyes which always seemed to land on him whenever Betty’s name came up in conversation.

There’s a bit of an awkward pause when they reach the truck and say their goodbyes.

When Betty starts to walk away, he stops her. “Did you drive here?” She doesn’t seem the slightest bit drunk like the other two, but she also didn’t seem to be heading towards the street where all the cars are parked.

“I walked actually. It’s not too far.” She shoves her mittened hands into her pockets and blows a frosty breath. The temperature must have dropped at least twenty degrees in the past few hours.

“Get in,” he says nodding to the car. “We’ll give you a ride.”

She tries to decline but Veronica voices her agreement and pulls her towards the truck.

“After you,” she says to Betty, slightly slurring her words and motions for her to get into the cab next to Jughead.

He rolls his eyes in an apology at Betty as she climbs in. Even drunk, Veronica never wasted an opportunity to play matchmaker.

Betty gives him directions to her parents’ new house. Though it isn’t next door to the Andrews’ anymore, as everything in as small of a town as Riverdale, it’s only a few blocks away.

Archie turns up the radio when one of his favorite songs comes on and he and Veronica lead a sing-along as they drive through the empty streets.

“See this is why you shouldn’t have left Riverdale before we all got our drivers’ licenses,” Jughead says to Betty. “Look at what you’ve missed out on.”

He meant it as a joke but she only half smiles and keeps her eyes focused at the road ahead.

What if she’d stayed, he wonders for the hundredth time that evening. What would their lives look like now? Would it have been similar to this – all of them squished in Fred’s truck, with their whole lives stretched out before them?

They reach the Coopers’ house by the third song. Jughead’s never heard any of them—the only pop music he ever listens to is Archie at open mic night—but he can’t help find it amusing to hear the three’s attempts at singing along, in varying degrees of success.

When he slides out of the truck to let Betty out, Veronica shoos him. “Be a gentleman and walk the lady to the door.”

He gives her a long, pointed look before slamming the door shut.

“Veronica sure doesn’t hold back does she?” Betty says with a shake of her head as they walk up the driveway. “I think she’s already got her sights set on double dates back in New York.”

He swallows and watches her walk up the steps. “Would you… be opposed to that?”

She spins around at the top of the porch and looks down at him. Her eyes are large with surprise but not in a displeased way. A moment passes.

“No. I wouldn’t.”

 

 

 

 

Veronica has decided to spend the night so he drives back to the Andrews’. The truck is much quieter now with Archie’s pressed against the window half-asleep and Veronica resting her head against her boyfriend’s shoulder. The radio, set to a classic rock station, plays softly in the background. It’s just starting to snow and driving through the dark streets lit with Christmas lights, he feels a calmness that he hasn’t had in a long time.

They try to sneak in the house without waking Fred, though with Veronica’s heels clicking on the hardwood stairs Jughead doubts that’s possible.

Archie and Veronica head straight for Archie’s room and shut the door behind them. Jughead turns to the guest room and does the same.

He laughs to himself when he realizes he still wearing the ugly sweater, having forgotten about it with everything else going on at the party. Pulling it over his head, he’s about to toss it across the room but stops, and instead folds it neatly and places it on the desk chair.

As soon as he pulls on his pajama pants, there’s a knock at the door.

He’s a little surprised to see Veronica standing in the hall, thinking she and Archie had their own plans for the rest of the evening.

“Can I talk to you for a sec?”

He holds the door open and she strides in barefoot and looking a good deal more sober. She sits on the end of the bed and studies him for a moment.

“Were you in love with Betty?”

He’s not sure what his face reveals, but she immediately holds up her hands. “I just thought I might as well be direct.”

“When have you ever _not_ been direct, Veronica? You’re about as subtle as an alarm clock.”

“Well someone has to be around here. You men never open up. At least Archie tells me what’s on his mind – most of the time at least. _You_ never do.” She pauses, her expression softens. “Archie’s told me a bit about how you two and Betty used to be the Three Musketeers of Riverdale. I noticed how you instantly warmed to Betty tonight and just thought I may as well ask, in case you wanted to talk to someone about it.”

He leans against the edge of the desk and folds his arms. Though he and Veronica hadn’t gotten off to a good start when she’d moved to town, they’d become good friends over the years. He trusted her and there was something soft in her eyes tonight that made him feel safe in confiding.

“I wouldn’t call it love—we were just kids—but we were really close growing up. She was there for me when my mom took my sister to Ohio and my dad and I lost the house and moved to the trailer park, basically the worst time in my life. When her family moved to Boston, it was devastating - for both Archie and I. We made promises to visit each other, but well, you know how that goes - so we just eventually lost touch.” He sighs. “I always find myself wondering what if she’d stayed, how different our lives would be now. I was actually thinking that a lot tonight. Just seeing her brought back all those old feelings.”

“Let this be your second chance,” Veronica says, forcing him to meet her eyes. “Get to know each other again, see where it goes.”

He shrugs noncommittally, but Veronica’s not having it.

“I know you’re interested. You may think you have a good poker face, but I can see through it. And Betty couldn’t stop smiling at you – we may not have known each other for long, but I know when a friend is interested in somebody and the girl had heart eyes.”

He hates how flustered the idea makes him and Veronica knows it.

She stands and moves directly in front of him.

“I know you already said no to my New Years’ party, but Betty’s coming and I think you should reconsider.” She gives him a quick hug and heads to the door. “As your friend, it’s my responsibility to remind you that you deserve to be happy and from what I’ve seen in just a short amount of time – Betty makes you happy. Give it a shot, what have you got to lose.”

“We’ll see,” is his answer for now, but Veronica seems satisfied.

“Goodnight, Romeo.” With a final motherly pat on his cheek, she slips out the door.

“’Night, Lady Macbeth.”

 

 

 

 

One week later, he’s standing in a Park Avenue penthouse wearing a plain navy sweater, but feeling just as conspicuous. He’s been to Veronica’s apartment often enough, but it doesn’t stop him from feeling like he shouldn’t be allowed in a place like this.

When Betty arrives in her sparkly black dress, he forgets all about the smug look Veronica gave him at the door.

They spend all night talking, and when the clock strikes midnight Betty gives him a little more than a peck on the lips.

 

 

 

 

Two weeks later, they are sitting side by side in a diner booth across from Archie and Veronica, the latter of whom is showing off her new engagement ring. Over burgers and shakes, the four friends reminisce about old times and make future plans.

On the subway ride home, Betty takes hold of his hand and doesn’t let go until they reach her apartment.

 

 

 

 

Three weeks later, he spends the night at her apartment. Then another. Then almost every following weekend until Betty suggests that they move in together.

 

 

 

 

One year later he’s back in Riverdale for Christmas. This time he spends it with the Coopers.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Made a moodboard for this on my tumblr [here](http://thiscaringlark.tumblr.com/post/168581601982/many-happy-returns-summary-its-been-years-since).
> 
> Happy holidays everyone!!


End file.
